


Cupid's Arrow - A Gallavich Valentine's Day

by 6mgs7, Battlecat_ftw, crazynadine, dr_revilo, EG Challenge Submissions (6mgs7), Erikutta, KayyJayy, Lenatoutcourt, mobile_mom, Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #EGChallenge6, Angst, Bipolar Ian, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conversation Hearts, Dil - Freeform, Endgame, Gallavich, Gallavich Valentine, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Romantic Mickey Milkovich, Sweet Ending, True Love, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's gift, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/6mgs7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlecat_ftw/pseuds/Battlecat_ftw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynadine/pseuds/crazynadine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_revilo/pseuds/dr_revilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/6mgs7/pseuds/EG%20Challenge%20Submissions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikutta/pseuds/Erikutta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyJayy/pseuds/KayyJayy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobile_mom/pseuds/mobile_mom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: This is a collection of Super Shorts.  Submissions are 50-5000 words max and should be a short story or scene from the day in the life of Gallavich which include Valentine's Day.  EGChallenges are specifically geared to welcome new writers, however we invite all writers to participate, regardless of experience.  We hope you enjoy our collection!





	Cupid's Arrow - A Gallavich Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Endgamers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Endgamers).



> Thank you to all who continue to participate in these writing challenges, and thank you to our readers!
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/46364993304/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

 

**Electricity**

 

_By Erikutta_

_Author Note:_ This is an excerpt from my multichapter Valentine Fic called Electricity. The rest will be posted this weekend _.  
_Huge thanks to my Gallavich soul sister Kelly Yosten aka galpal_007 for being my beta and thanks to Ursula for putting this together, as always, she is our rock!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782832/chapters/41957042p align="left"> 

 

“Mickey, hurry up, I don’t wanna be late!” Mandy called from the living room.

 

Mickey was in his room deciding between a black or light blue button down to wear with his dark jeans. Despite being gay, he wasn’t  that kind of gay.  Still, he wanted to look good because he knew he would see Ian Gallagher.

 

He’s seen Gallagher a few times since the party back in October, but they hadn’t said more than hello to each other. Mickey had always gone straight to his room when Mandy brought him over to hang out. But just because he hadn’t seen him much didn’t mean he hadn’t thought about him.  In fact, Mickey felt like the fucking red head is always on his mind. He’s even popped up in his dreams, a few of them involving lips, ass, and dicks. Those mornings he would wake up and feel calm, but curious. Mickey couldn’t wrap his head around his feelings for the guy. 

 

He’d been to a few bars recently to get a blow job or two, trying to get the running back off his mind, but Ian always seemed to creep into his thoughts just as he was about to cum. Fucker. 

 

Mandy mentioned that the Gallagher’s were having a Singles Awareness Day party, apparently the Gallaghers were shit at relationships. Mickey just assumed everyone from the South Side sucked at relationships, he couldn’t imagine himself wanting to be with the same person for longer than needed. Mandy had asked him to come and be social, since all he ever did was work, then head home to drink and smoke before heading off to bed.  She kept saying he was young and needed to get out more. Mickey just flipped her off.

 

Now he was standing in his bedroom trying to pick out a  shirt for a stupid party. He finally settled on the light blue, the same shirt he’d worn when he had recently hooked up with a hot guy, so maybe he’d be so lucky again.  But not with Gallagher, he thought. No, I’ll just go over there and then head out to Boystown to find some guy to fuck in the bathroom. 

 

Mickey walked into the living room and grabbed his smokes from the coffee table.  Mandy stood and stared and let out a whistle, “Damn, Mickey. That shirt actually makes your ass look good.”

 

“Fuck off, skank,” Mickey said. He turned his head to disguise the small smile that crept across his face. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked the few blocks to the Gallaghers.  Mandy was going on about Lip, Ian’s brother who was home from college helping Ian decide which scholarship offer he was going to accept.  Ian had received three offers, from Illinois State, Notre Dame, and Northwestern. Mickey didn’t know much about colleges, but he knew some of those were good schools. Mandy was clearly interested in Lip for more than just his help with her friend. 

 

They arrived at the house and climbed the steps to enter.  The music was booming and Mickey could hear loud voices from outside the house.  He took a deep breath and followed Mandy through the front door. There were Valentine decorations scattered about.  Broken heart streamers were hanging on the mantle, bowls of conversation hearts were scattered around the room, and red lights hanging around the frame between rooms. Immediately, she left his side and she called out to Ian.  Ian. Mickey chanced a glance at the younger man and he felt his chest tighten just a bit. Ian was wearing a tight white v-neck that had a tiny red heart sticker on it on his left chest with a leather jacket thrown over it. He looked good, Mickey couldn’t deny it.  Ian looked past Mandy and caught Mickey’s gaze. He gave him a big smile and waved him over. Mickey complied and walked over to the pair. 

 

“Hey, Mickey. Glad you came.  Can I get you a drink?” Ian asked. Having Ian’s eyes on him like that made his stomach flip. Fuck, this was gonna be a long night.

 

“Yeah, whaddya got?” Mickey asked.

 

“Follow me,” Ian called over his shoulder to the siblings as he moved into the kitchen. There was a mini bar set up with various bottles of alcohol and then a keg sat in the corner. 

 

“Pick your poison,” Ian said.

 

Mickey looked at the bottles and decided on the Jameson. He reached for a cup with pink hearts on it and poured a small amount, quickly shooting it down.  He grimaced at the burning sensation, but quickly poured himself a larger amount.

 

“Damn, Mickey.  Greedy much?” Mandy asked.  She was glaring at her brother, clearly a little embarrassed by his behavior.

 

“It’s cool, Mandy.  We’ve got plenty of alcohol for the night.” He smiled at his friend and looked over her head to smile at her brother.

 

Mickey just nodded at him and sipped his whiskey. He was fighting the urge to look at Ian, he didn’t want to seem creepy, but damn, he just wanted to put his hands on his chest and feel the muscles that he knew were behind that t-shirt. Mickey needed to get ahold of himself.

 

“I’ve got some good weed, if you’re interested in that?” Ian asked them both. He was looking at Mickey, hoping that the older man wanted to participate.

 

“Maybe later, Ian,” Mandy answered. “Where’s your brother?” 

 

“He’s around here somewhere,” Ian replied. With that, Mandy went off to look for her crush.

 

“So, Mickey, how about you?” Ian asked. He was nervous and afraid that the dark haired man would notice the tremble in his voice.  Like Mickey, Ian had thought about the dark haired man for months. Sure, there were a few guys at school that he’d hooked up with, even a few in Boystown, but Ian needed more than a quick fuck. Not having parents around had made him long to be loved and to love himself. He knew that Mickey was a long shot, but he was anxious to try and see if they had a real connection.  He wanted to feel that electricity again

 

“Uh, yeah, sure. I could smoke.” Mickey replied.  He’d had a few more sips of the brown liquor and was starting to calm down a bit.  

 

“Cool, wanna go upstairs? I’ve got it stashed in my room,” Ian said. He was worried Mickey wouldn’t want to be alone with him, so he quickly added, “Or I can go grab it and bring it down here?”

 

“Nah, we can go up,” Mickey said. He surprised himself with his quick response, but knew it was the correct one when Ian lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. 

 

Ian turned and walked up the backstairs, turning to look over his shoulder to make sure Mickey was following him. Feeling the flutter of his nerves, Ian wished he’d grabbed his drink off the counter. Maybe Mickey would share his.

 

They walked into the room at the end of the hall and Ian closed the door behind them. Sitting down on the twin bed, Ian motioned for Mickey to grab a seat. He reached under the bed to grab a tin box that had a bag of pot, rolling papers, and a lighter.

 

“Lip and I keep it hidden under my bed so the others won’t get into it,” Ian said as he started to pull apart the sticky, stinky weed. 

 

“That smells fucking great, man,” Mickey praised. “Who hooked you up?”

 

“Just a dude my neighbor, Kev knows. He gets really good shit every once in awhile,” Ian answered. “I can, uh, tell Mandy next time,” Ian said as he began rolling the joint.  He chanced a look at Mickey and saw he had one eyebrow raised. Ian was afraid that meant that he wasn’t understanding his implication, so he added, “if you wanna get some, I mean.”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Let’s see what it’s like first.”

 

Ian nodded his head and licked the paper. Mickey couldn’t help but watch as Ian’s tongue slid across the paper, getting the perfect amount of saliva on it. His heart sped up and his stomach felt weird. He took another swig of his drink and held it out for Ian to take a sip. While looking at Mickey, Ian took the cup and took a small sip, just enough to try and get his nerves to calm down.  Being in each other’s presence had them both on edge.

 

Ian passed the joint and lighter to Mickey and said, “Guests first.”

 

“You sure, it’s your shit,” Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, Mickey, I insist,” Ian answered.

 

Mickey nodded his head and lit the joint.  He took a deep inhale, held in the smoke, then with his chin tilted upwards, he exhaled slowly. He looked over to find Ian watching him with dark, hooded eyes.  Fuck, maybe they shouldn’t have come up here. Mickey wasn’t thinking clearly and now that he had a little MJ in his system, he didn’t trust himself at all. He needed another hit.

 

After he took it, he passed the joint over to Ian. Ian closed his eyes as he inhaled and Mickey watched him with his lips slightly opened. Ian started to exhale and opened his eyes, catching Mickey watching him.  The shock made him cough and then start choking. Mickey just laughed at him.

 

“Fuck you man, what the fuck. Stare a little harder,” Ian said.

 

Mickey stopped laughing and said, “Fuck off man, I wasn’t staring.”

 

“Yeah, ok,” Ian said with a smirk. He passed the joint back over to Mickey.  Ian’s butterflies had settled and he felt more at ease sitting next to the man he’d been thinking about for the last four months.

 

“No Valentine, Mickey?” Ian asked. He was looking Mickey in the eye to see if he could read the man’s expression.

 

Mickey let out a small laugh, “Fuck, no. I’m not into this Hallmark shit.”

 

“OK, OK. So, how’s work going?” Ian asked, trying to cut the thick tension in the room.

 

“It’s work,” Mickey replied. “What’s going on with college?”

 

Ian’s shoulders dropped and he looked down at his lap, “I don’t know. I have three amazing offers and I just don’t know which to take,” he responded truthfully.

 

Mickey took a few more small hits off the joint and passed it back to Ian. He knew nothing about football or college, but he found himself wanting to make the younger man feel a little better because Ian look conflicted. “Well, which school do you like best?” Mickey asked, turning his head to look at his profile. God, he had the most chiseled jaw. He just wanted to run his tongue along it. Fuck.

 

“Notre Dame is a dream. Every kid that plays football has dreams of running onto that field and playing for a coach like Parseghian,” Ian began with a dreamy look on his face. “But, Northwestern is close to home and Illinois State is a school I can start playing at as a freshman instead of being redshirted.”

 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about or who that guy is, but it sounds like your most passionate about Notre Dame.”

 

Ian let out a laugh and said, “It means that I won’t play until my second year at school, so really all I’ll do is practice for a year and get familiar with the coach and team while also getting used to college classes.”

 

“So you’d be in school for five years instead of four?” Mickey asked. He felt a knot in his stomach at the idea of Ian being gone for that long.

 

“Yeah, I would,” he replied. He turned and looked over at Mickey now. They both sat there, looking at each other, stoned out of their minds. All of a sudden, Ian leaned forward and crashed his lips into Mickey’s and grabbed the back of his neck so he wouldn’t move.

 

Mickey was in shock, but recovered quickly and eagerly kissed the red head back. Mickey had never kissed anyone before.  And all that electricity he felt when they first touched back in October was lighting up his whole body. All of his hookups were quick and to the point, no time for foreplay and certainly no time for passionate kissing.

 

Ian couldn’t believe it, he was finally kissing this hot guy. He tried not to think in the moment and just relax, but he felt that spark again, only this time he felt it everywhere and it was amazing. This kiss was hungry, all tongue and Ian had control. Soon Mickey had his hand around Ian’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Ian let out a groan and pulled away, desperate for a breath. Mickey wasn’t having it and he pulled Ian back in for more. This time it was slower, each of them exploring more and letting their tongues tangle together. Ian slowly began leaning back on his bed, pulling Mickey down with him so that he was now on top of the younger man. Ian rubbed his hands down Mickey’s back and began to untuck his shirt, desperate to touch his pale skin.

 

Mickey’s head and heart were exploding.  Trying not to overthink anything, he let Ian take control. Soon he felt big hands on his back and he let out a small moan. He felt his dick getting hard fast and moved his hips up against Ian to feel some friction. Ian caught on and lifted his hips to meet Mickey’s.

 

Before either one knew it, their pants were coming off and Ian was on his knees in front of Mickey, desperate to taste the blue-eyed man. It wasn’t long before Mickey was cumming down Ian’s throat with a loud groan. Ian sucked him clean and then climbed into Mickey’s lap to kiss him. Mickey ran his hands from Ian’s neck, down his rock hard abs and into the waistband of his boxer briefs, finally grabbing his long, thick dick. Mickey gave him an A+ handjob that had Ian coming hard into Mickey’s hand as he bit down on his neck.

 

Ian slowly climbed off Mickey’s lap and layed down on his bed, trying to bask in his afterglow. It had all happened so fast, he wasn’t sure what to think or feel. He chanced a glance at Mickey who was staring straight ahead, probably overanalyzing what had just happened. 

 

“Mickey?” Ian called. “So, I was…”

 

“I better get going,” Mickey cut him off mid sentence. He wasn’t sure what to do or say. He never stuck around after getting off and he knew he couldn’t handle being in Ian’s presence much longer or else he might go for round two. Would that be a bad thing? Mickey was headed towards a freak out, so he just got up, got dressed and headed for the door.

 

“Um, thanks for the hospitality, Gallagher. See ya ‘round,” Mickey called over his shoulder.

 

“Mickey, wait! You don’t have to go,” Ian said, but Mickey was already out the door and down the hall before he finished his sentence. He took a deep breath, stood up and got dressed then stopped in the bathroom to clean himself up a bit. He looked at his reflection and noticed his hair was all over the place from having Mickey’s hands running through it. He closed his eyes as he recalled the very recent memory. Ian knew that he would never be able to get the older man off his mind now. This was not how he envisioned tonight going, especially not on Valentine’s Day. 

 

Ian was so excited when Mandy had said her brother agreed to come to the Valentine’s Day party. He made sure to have a bottle of good whiskey and plenty of kush to offer his crush. He had thought they would chat a little and then get high and drunk and just enjoy the presence of one another.  That kiss was so spontaneous, Ian hadn’t even thought about it before his body was acting on its own accord. Everything that came after was just an added bonus. Mickey was incredibly sexy. All of his moans and groans had Ian hard as a rock. Now that he’d had a taste of Mickey Milkovich, he needed,  wanted  more.

 

Mickey ran down the stairs and bumped into Mandy. “Where’s the fire, douchebag?” she asked.

 

“Whatever, whore, I’ve got places to be. See ya at home,” Mickey said.  He moved through the crowd of people and out the front door. Once on the sidewalk he bent over with his hands on his knees and took a deep breath. Holy Fuck. What was that? Sure, he knew they were probably gonna hook up when he agreed to go upstairs, but that was something else entirely. It was so hot and needy and fuck, so much for thinking he would get Ian out of his head now. That was the best blow job of his life, not that he’s had tons, but still. Ian’s lips stretched perfectly around his dick and he was able to take him all the way down his throat. Fuck. 

 

Mickey was on autopilot as he walked down the street toward his house, not even realizing he had lit a smoke.  When he arrived outside the fence, he paused. He knew that his feelings for Gallagher were actually there now, he wanted more and that was not ok.  So, he decided to wipe the green-eyed man’s perfect blow job from his mind and headed to Boystown to find a good fuck. 

  
  
  
  


Ian made his way back to the party, though he wasn’t in the greatest mood now. As he continued to think about what had just happened, he couldn’t help but feel a little sad. He knew he liked Mickey now, he was easy to open up to and he felt so comfortable with him. It helped that he was incredibly attracted to him, but what if he fucked up his chances at more?

 

“Ian! There you are, took you long enough to smoke.” Mandy said as she walked over to where he was standing in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, um, sorry, your brother and I got to talking and stuff,” Ian replied.

 

“And stuff? What the fuck does that mean?” She asked.

 

“Um, well, we were talking about college and then the next thing I know, I was going down on him,” Ian said as he looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at his friend.

 

“What?! Ian! What the fuck. No wonder Mickey ran out of here a few minutes ago.”

 

“He did?” Ian asked “Fuck, I think I fucked everything up.”

 

“How? I’m pretty sure my brother was a willing participant.  Why did he run out though?”

 

“I don’t know. Fuck, Mandy. I like your brother, I  feel something with him that I’ve never felt before And he just left me sitting there.”

 

“I’m pretty sure my brother ran because that’s what he does whenever he actually has to feel something or process something. Ian, you did nothing wrong, ok.  Fuck him. It’s his loss,” she assured.

 

Ian processed that for a minute and then got a little upset.  She’s right, how dare he just run out with no explanation. He wasn’t some piece of ass, he’s a human, who has feelings. Fuck him!

 

“Mandy, I need to get out of here, stay and have fun.”

 

“What? Where are you going, it’s your party!”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I just need... I need to go.” Ian grabbed his coat and headed out the back door so he wouldn’t have to see anyone. 

 

Mickey walked into the White Swallow and headed straight for the bar. The club was all decked out in red hearts, roses, and white twinkle lights.  His high had worn off and he was close to losing his buzz. “Jack on the rocks,” he said to the bartender. As he sipped on his drink, Mickey looked around the club. The music was loud and bodies were grinding on the large dance floor as the lights bounced off the walls and.  His eyes scanned the tables looking for a someone to take into the bathroom, but he didn’t find anyone worth it, yet. His mind kept flashing to Gallagher on his knees. Fuck this, “Can I get a shot of Jameson?” he asked the bartender. Mickey took the shot and let the alcohol help change his thoughts.  Mickey continued to sit at the bar, sip his Jack and glance around, not really finding what he wanted. What did he want? And then he saw it, a flash of red hair on the dance floor. His eyes focused in on the man dancing with a body attached to his chest. What the fuck. 

 

Ian was feeling good, the music was pulsing through him and he had a hot guy grinding back on him.  He was able to close his eyes and be in the moment without thinking about how pissed and hurt he was. Ian had walked into the club and wasted no time moving straight to the dance floor. He knew that he would have no trouble finding a guy to dance with him, and he was right. He had barely moved his hips before a shorter blonde man danced his way to Ian and put his hands on his hips to dance in time together. He had brown eyes and was pretty cute, he would do. Ian reached around his hips and grabbed on to the man’s ass, pulling him closer. They continued to dance for a few more songs, while Ian was completely oblivious to anything and everything going on around him, especially the blue eyes that were lasered in on his every move. 

 

Mickey was seething. He’d had two more shots in a matter of minutes, his eyes glued to his green-eyed redhead on the dance floor. Well, not his, but he’d just had Ian’s dick in his hand not even an hour ago and here he was, humping some other guy in front of everyone. Mickey knew he shouldn’t be pissed, he came here looking for a fuck, but he was. He was too pissed to think about why he was pissed about it. 

 

After about twenty minutes of Ian and blondie dancing, Mickey decided he’d had enough of this show.  He got off his stool and made his way to the dance floor. “Fuck off, faggot, it’s my turn.”

 

Ian opened his eyes when he heard that voice, “Mickey, what the fuck. What are you doing?”

 

“Me? What are you doing? You just had my dick down your throat and now you’re here grinding up on goldilocks?” Mickey yelled.

 

“Oh, fuck off.  You’re the one who ran out, like a scared little bitch.”

 

“The fuck you call me?” Mickey asked.

 

“You heard me. You’re just fucking scared, Mickey.  Leave me alone,” Ian yelled. His dance partner was now gone, not wanting to get involved in some lover’s quarrel. 

 

“You think I’m scared? Of you? Ha!” Mickey scoffed. Who does this guy think he is? 

 

“Yeah, then why do you always run away from me, tough guy?” Ian asked.

 

“Fuck off, Gallagher.  I got what I wanted from you, no need to stick around to cuddle and shit,” Mickey said in a biting tone.

 

Ian felt like he got punched. How could he be so stupid to think he and Mickey actually had a connection? Mandy had warned him too. “You’re right, Mick. You got what you wanted. So why are you here yelling at me?”

 

Mickey couldn’t answer that.  He knew deep down there were feelings, but he wasn’t ready to admit that to himself, much less to Ian. “Guess I just didn’t realize what a slut you are.”

 

Mickey knew that was a low blow, but he was pissed and hurt and confused and just couldn’t control himself. He wanted to make Ian feel the same way.

 

“You got me, Mickey. Your hand job left much to be desired, I needed to come here and let a real fag get me off,” Ian said. He was seeing red, infuriated at this man, how dare he speak to him that way. 

 

“Oh yeah, you scream and bite every time you have a bad orgasm, Gallagher.”

 

“Guess you’ll never know, huh?  Now Fuck. Off. Mickey,” Ian said. He turned around and pushed his way further into the crowds on the dance floor, leaving Mickey standing there.

 

As he stood there lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand grab his ass and then slowly move up to his hip. He turned to see who it was and found some twink looking guy, he would do.  “Come on, cupcake, let’s fuck,” Mickey said. Maybe he could drown thoughts of Ian from his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

Mickey walked into the White Swallow and headed straight for the bar.  His high had worn off and he was close to losing his buzz. “Jack on the rocks,” he said to the bartender. As he sipped on his drink, Mickey looked around the club. The music was loud and bodies were grinding on the large dance floor as the lights bounced off the walls and.  His eyes scanned the tables looking for a someone to take into the bathroom, but he didn’t find anyone worth it, yet. His mind kept flashing to Gallagher on his knees. Fuck this, “Can I get a shot of Jameson?” he asked the bartender. Mickey took the shot and let the alcohol help change his thoughts.  Mickey continued to sit at the bar, sip his Jack and glance around, not really finding what he wanted. What did he want? And then he saw it, a flash of red hair on the dance floor. His eyes focused in on the man dancing with a body attached to his chest. What the fuck.

 

Ian was feeling good, the music was pulsing through him and he had a hot guy grinding back on him.  He was able to close his eyes and be in the moment without thinking about how pissed and hurt he was. Ian had walked into the club and wasted no time moving straight to the dance floor. He knew that he would have no trouble finding a guy to dance with him, and he was right. He had barely moved his hips before a shorter blonde man danced his way to Ian and put his hands on his hips to dance in time together. He had brown eyes and was pretty cute, he would do. Ian reached around his hips and grabbed on to the man’s ass, pulling him closer. They continued to dance for a few more songs, while Ian was completely oblivious to anything and everything going on around him, especially the blue eyes that were lasered in on his every move.

 

Mickey was seething. He’d had two more shots in a matter of minutes, his eyes glued to his green-eyed redhead on the dance floor. Well, not his, but he’d just had Ian’s dick in his hand not even an hour ago and here he was, humping some other guy in front of everyone. Mickey knew he shouldn’t be pissed, he came here looking for a fuck, but he was. He was too pissed to think about why he was pissed about it.

 

After about twenty minutes of Ian and blondie dancing, Mickey decided he’d had enough of this show.  He got off his stool and made his way to the dance floor. “Fuck off, faggot, it’s my turn.”

 

Ian opened his eyes when he heard that voice, “Mickey, what the fuck. What are you doing?”

 

“Me? What are you doing? You just had my dick down your throat and now you’re here grinding up on goldilocks?” Mickey yelled.

 

“Oh, fuck off.  You’re the one who ran out, like a scared little bitch.”

 

“The fuck you call me?” Mickey asked.

 

“You heard me. You’re just fucking scared, Mickey.  Leave me alone,” Ian yelled. His dance partner was now gone, not wanting to get involved in some lover’s quarrel.

 

“You think I’m scared? Of you? Ha!” Mickey scoffed. Who does this guy think he is?

 

“Yeah, then why do you always run away from me, tough guy?” Ian asked.

 

“Fuck off, Gallagher.  I got what I wanted from you, no need to stick around to cuddle and shit,” Mickey said in a biting tone.

 

Ian felt like he got punched. How could he be so stupid to think he and Mickey actually had a connection? Mandy had warned him too. “You’re right, Mick. You got what you wanted. So why are you here yelling at me?”

 

Mickey couldn’t answer that.  He knew deep down there were feelings, but he wasn’t ready to admit that to himself, much less to Ian. “Guess I just didn’t realize what a slut you are.”

 

Mickey knew that was a low blow, but he was pissed and hurt and confused and just couldn’t control himself. He wanted to make Ian feel the same way.

 

“You got me, Mickey. Your hand job left much to be desired, I needed to come here and let a real fag get me off,” Ian said. He was seeing red, infuriated at this man, how dare he speak to him that way.

 

“Oh yeah, you scream and bite every time you have a bad orgasm, Gallagher.”

 

“Guess you’ll never know, huh?  Now Fuck. Off. Mickey,” Ian said. He turned around and pushed his way further into the crowds on the dance floor, leaving Mickey standing there.

 

As he stood there lost in his thoughts, he felt a hand grab his ass and then slowly move up to his hip. He turned to see who it was and found some twink looking guy, he would do.  “Come on, cupcake, let’s fuck,” Mickey said. Maybe he could drown thoughts of Ian from his mind.

 

 

**__________________________________________________________**

 

**Valentines Surprise**

_By Kellahjay_

 

It's the end of a long day, and the boys are relaxing in their cell. Mickey is lying in the bunk reading a book, and Ian is sitting on the floor, head back on the bed enjoying Mickey's fingers running in his hair. Even though Ian looks outwardly relaxed, his mind is racing.

 

You see, today is Valentine’s Day and they have never been able to spend this holiday together. And even with their current situation, Ian wanted to make today special. He had been thinking about this a lot lately, but he has been too nervous to bring it up to Mickey since he got shut down the last time he mentioned it.

 

Ian wants Mickey to fuck him. The thought of having his man, the love of his life, so close, so deep inside him, sets a fire deep within him. Ian has been trying so hard all day to get the courage up to bring it up to him again, he almost feels sick with it.

"Fuck it," he thinks. Might as well bite the bullet and get it over with. What’s the worst that can happen? He says "no"?

 

Ian sits up a little and takes a deep breathe...here we go.

 

"Hey Mick"?

 

"Mhmmm"?

 

"You remember when I told you that I bottom now, so we can switch things up if you want to?"

 

"Yeah Gallagher, I do"

 

"Do remember what you said to me?"

 

"Yes, I said that if I wanted to fuck some dude in the ass, I would go back to prison."

 

Ian sits up, wraps his arms around his knees, takes a deep breath and looks around their cell.

He then turns around, places his chin on the bed, and looks at Mickey with those puppy dog eyes.

It takes Mickey a minute to register what Ian is asking of him.

 

"You know" says Ian, while his fingers are walking up Mickey's arm. "Today is Valentine’s Day" with a big smile on his face.

 

Mickey sits there, face impassive, looking at Ian. Ian is beginning to think he's going to get shut down again, and his smile slowly starts to fade.

 

Just then, Mickey leans down and whispers "c'mere". Ian springs up on his knees, and leans over Mickey looking deep into his eyes.

Could it be? Could it be that Ian will finally get what he has been dreaming of for so long? And, a thrill runs down his back as Mickey wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him down for a sweet kiss. When they pull back from the kiss, slightly out of breath, Mickey says to him, "Happy Valentine’s Day, Red".

 

"Now....get the lube bitch!"

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________

**A little less conversation....**

_By CrazyNadine_

"No, Annie." Ian sighed, shouldering his way into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. "Mick is not a fan of Valentine's Day, so we don't celebrate it."

"Ian," his coworker sighed on the other side of the line. "He's your boyfriend. It's his job to do something special on Valentine's Day. Aren't gay guys supposed to be better at this shit than straight guys?"

"That's a stereotype, Annie." Ian laughed, tossing his keys on the hallway table and kicking his shoes off. He glanced up, expecting to see Mickey, but the living room was empty. All the lights were off, the apartment illuminated by clusters of tealights scattered along all the available flat surfaces. "Uh, Anne, I gotta go." Ian mumbled, brow furrowed.

"Whatever, Gallagher, you tell that boyfriend of yours I'm gonna punch him in the dick the next time I see him. You deserve to be romanced!"

"Yeah, okay." Ian replied distractedly, his eyes catching on something on the carpet. He squinted down at the hardwood floor, surprised to find a pink conversation heart laying on a yellow post-it note. "I’ll talk to you later." he said, hanging up before his friend could respond. He pocketed his phone and knelt down on the floor, plucking the tiny candy off the floor to get a better look. His face split into a wide smile when he read it.

"Tie me up." he chuckled, shaking his head. He was about to stand up and call for Mickey again when he saw another heart a few feet away. He grinned, crawling over to the next heart. "Get naked."

Ian couldn't stop smiling, already feeling that warmth swirling in his stomach as he made his way across the living room on his hands and knees, collecting more and more tiny colorful confections off the floor.

"Mick?" he called out, still crawling. He made his way across the floor, plucking hearts up off the floor as he went, reading them with a wide smile splitting his lips.

....Got cuffs?

....Get naked.

....Do me hard. (that Ian could do for sure, he was already straining in his jeans and had yet to even lay eyes on his boyfriend)

....Domin8 me.

....Spank me.

....Go balls deep. (that one elicited quite a chuckle from Ian)

....Nice dick.

.....Ur cock Suckr.

....69 time.

....Let's fuck.

 

And Ian's favorite, hands down:

 

....Butt stuff.

 

Ian collected all the hearts and stood from the floor, adjusting his hard on as he finally pushed his way into the bedroom he shared with Mickey.

He was utterly floored when he cast his eyes across the room. Their simple, modest bedroom had been transformed into some shit you'd see in a movie. There were strings of white lights suspended above the bed, creating an illuminated canopy above their pillows. There were more white tea lights spread atop their nightstands and bureaus, casting shadows along the walls. Ian was shocked to see a bottle of champagne on Mickey's nightstand. He smiled when he glanced at his own nightstand and saw their toybox, open and ready for play.

And the most enticing thing in the room by far, his boyfriend, spread out on their sheets, naked. He had a glass in one hand, and was idly trailing his fingers up and down his bare chest with the other.

"Happy Valentine's Day Gallagher." Mickey smirked, taking a sip of his drink before dropping his glass on the nightstand and crawling down the bed to get to Ian. He stood on his knees and gripped Ian by the back of the head, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "Pick one." he murmured against Ian's lips, grinning when Ian's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Ian asked, eyebrows raised.

Mickey chuckled, nodding toward the conversation hearts in Ian's hands. "Pick one."

Ian grinned, licking his lips. "Just one?"

Mickey laughed, pulling Ian down onto the bed. He crawled on top of a grinnng Ian, straddling his waist. "I'm not inflexible."

Ian smiled up at Mickey, delighted when he dipped his head down for another sweet kiss.

"We're gonna be busy tonight." Ian laughed. "But let's start with this one." He pressed one of the candy hearts into Mickey's chest.

Mickey sat up on Ian's lap so he could read it. "Butt stuff." he laughed. "You're so predictable, Gallagher." with that he grabbed Ian's hands, pinning them above his head and sending the rest of the candy flying all over the floor.

"You complaining?" Ian grinned up at him.

"Never." Mickey replied, suddenly very serious. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ian. I love you."

"I love you too, Mick." Ian replied earnestly. "This stuff with the hearts was the sweetest. Annie said you’d never do something like this, but I knew you had it in you. You are...." but Mickey cut him off.

"Ian, a little less conversation heart talk, a little more action. Take your fucking pants off."

"You don't have a heart for that command?" Ian laughed.

"I don't need one." Mickey smirked, grinding down in Ian's lap.

Ian laughed, not bothering to respond as Mickey dipped his head down for another kiss.

He wasn't wrong, after all.

 

 _________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

**Speed dating Valentine's Day**

 

_By Raine_On_Me_

Ian pinned his ID number off to the side of his chest, meticulously lining up with the edges of the paper with the lines on a shirt. He argued with himself over whether or not he should have shaved. The bead wasn't really him, he had it from not shaving when his depression got so bad he couldn't move out of bed. When he finally arose he looked like a caveman. Debbie had convinced him beards were in, that he'd be hot. So he trimmed it, not sure what he was doing but decided it didn't look half bad. He felt more comfortable with it; gave him something to run his fingers on when he had to listen to people drone on. Damn the first round hadn't even started yet and he was already overthinking things. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/47088633281/in/dateposted-public/)

 This wasn't his first time here, Ian had sadly become a regular to speed dating. Telling someone you were bipolar was easier to do when an expensive dinner wasn't on the line. People didn't have to pretend to be a good person who could overlook something like that.

 Tonight was different, tonight was Valentine's Day. The pressure seemed to be heavy on his shoulders. He didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. 

 A young woman explained the rules to everyone in the room. Ian could have recited them as  easily as lip could the AA ssteps. Basically "don't be a creepy weirdo" and "don't give out your name yet."

 "And just remember," she said brightly, "no matter how badly your date goes, it only lasts five minutes!"

 "So if anyone needs a drink, go to the restroom now is the time we will start in a few moments"  she was far too chipper for someone who was spending tonight alone.

 *************

"You fucking tricked me" He huffed flinching his arm from his sister's grasp "you said we were going to a bar"

 "We will, just a pit stop first. Fuck Mickey get yer panties outta a knot" Mandy was tall, thin jet black hair with just enough piercings to look dangerous. She didn't need speed dating she could have whoever the fuck she wanted. Speed dating gave her quick access to a lot of men, all of whom were despite. Plus she could usually find a dealer around selling speed thinking he was fucking running selling it during speed dating.

 "Sorry ma'am" the woman with the clip board stopped Mandy from entering "this room is for our gentleman only night" she informed her "He" her long finger pointed at Mickey. "He can stay. A rough boy like him will help the ratings for sure." 

 Mickey wasn't sure how he ended up in the room the woman pulling him his sister pushing. He fought like a toddler being forced to put on socks. Yet the door closed behind him, he was getting pricked by an ID badge.

 Mickey sat down across from a guy wearing a shirt so tight it had to be cutting off the circulation to his nipples."Number three"  he guy informed him 

 "Ah, yeah I can fucking read AND count but fuck you very much for the help. Next!"

 "Ah, that's not how this works, you have to wait the five minutes till the bell goes off" he relayed the rules to Mickey. "So you got a sailor mouth on you"

 "I ain't and if you try to make a seaman joke I'll punch your fucking teeth out." 

 "I think I can just sit here for the next three minutes and twelve seconds in silence" 

 "Good plan" Mickey leaned back in his seat, observing the area. Seeing who was coming next, seeing who he could avoid 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/33213613978/in/dateposted-public/)

***************

Ian was a regular at these things, which meant the also knew a lot of the other regulars. His first meet up was a guy named Trevor. Short, dark hair, good looking even tho he looked too clean; like he'd never gotten into a fight, too baby faced for Ian's liking .The only reason Ian knew his name was he was a top five pick for Ian. They'd never gone out Ian decide if the guy could break top three than he'd consider it. Trevor always came across too arrogant. For someone who never left Chicago he seemed to think he was better than everyone else because he helped homeless teens and was friends with people of all walks of life.

 Trevor was Ian's first date. "Lookin' good tonight Ian" he smirked nodding his head. He did this thing where he nodded his head hoping the motion would cause the other person to nod then they'd both be nodding therefore both agreeing 

 "Yeah thanks" Ian was sure there wasn't anything new he was going to learn from Trevor tonight.

 "Look at that" he pointed to Ian's chest his fingers feeling too close. "You're number 6 and I'm number 9. Maybe we get together and 69" 

 "Yeah I dont think so"  he swallowed hard at the thought 

 **************

 "I'm fifteen," the next guy introduced himself.

 Mickey did a quick up down look over: skinny, bad hair cut, pink cheeks. "You... don't much look older than that."

 Fifteen laughed. "Oh, I'm actually 19! That's the cut off ya know. And I'm not a virgin, if you were worried."

 Mickey doubted that but bit his tongue. "It was more the fact I'm older than you" sure he wasn't that much older but when the kid looked like he did it made Mickey feel old. 

 "Well, I like them older," the kid said. He leaned across the small table and lowered his voice to a whisper. "I could call you... Daddy."

 "No, nah-uh Fuckin' next!" Mickey yelled hoping the bell would ring.

 **************

Ian was a half an hour in and none of the guys here tonight we're what he was looking for. Ian was fucking easy he didn't have a type he's date older, tall, sort, dark hair white hair. As long as there was a decent lay on the table he was on board. He had been there enough that he was able to chat through the five minutes even if they had nothing in common. Ian realized all people really care about is talking about themselves so he made sure topics of conversation went back on them. 

 "I have five siblings what about you?"

"I don't travel, where've you been?"

"How can I please you?

"You come here often?" 

 It was Valentine's Day maybe he was setting his sights too high prince charming wasn't going to be in this group of misfits. 

 He didn't even look up when the next guy sat down across from him.

 "Yer in the wrong place if your playin' hard to get" the guy said, looming over Ian. It wasn't a feeling he was use too being so tall.  "Ima number #18" 

 Ian felt the smile warm his face. Someone actually made him chuckle. "Oh," he said when he finally looked up.

 He found himself looking at easily the more stunning man in this room, possibly in all of Chicago. Jet black hair to match the leather jacket, blue eyes no one could miss, strong shoulders. Everything about him seemed cold except the warmth in the quirk of his lips that softened his appearance.

 "Oh? Oh what? Oh he looks like a thug hope he doesn't fucking kill me? Or oh I'm sorry I was a rude jackass?" 

 "Oh! Oh, no, it--it's a good oh. Like oh finally someone I wanna look at," Ian rushed to say. "I'm um number 6" he fumbled already embarrasses about how he acted.

 "Ya don't gotta be that fucking gay, K!" 

 "So how gay do you want me then?" Ian smirked as Mickey took his seat. 

 "Not as gay as the guy who said to call him 'them'?" Mickey's eyebrows moved in confusion "like what the fuck he possessed? Eat his twin in the god damn womb and there's two of them in there?" 

 "I think it's one of those non-binary things… I dunno, not my thing. I'm sure number 9 would know if go on a date with him"

 "Number 9? That the small dude?" 

 "Is he really much shorter than you?" 

 "Maybe not but I could take him, and definitely packing more than whatever he's got between his legs" 

 "So only a minute into this date and we're gonna talk about what we're packing?" Ian asked his mouth moved in anticipation

 "You think you can surprise me string bean?"

 "Oh I think I can, and I think I'll keep that information til you earn it" Ian teased. "So tell me about yourself"

 "What the fucks there to know? I don't do this shit, my sister brought me and ditched me." He rubbed the back of his head  “I’m not much of a talker.”

 “This must be torture for you then.” Ian laughed "I've been here a few times you learn the easy convos. I've worked in bars it easy to get people talking, and if they don't I grew up in a house with five siblings I'm use to talking" the personal information wasn't much but Ian had a way of saying it with such ease that Mickey catalogued it. 

 "So what's with this whole deal not giving out out names?" Mickey inquired 

 "Something about if we gave out our personal information the agency wouldn't make any money." Ian explained the best he could remember. 

 Mickey's lips curled down, his chin wrinkled as he nodded processing the information "I'm Mickey" 

 "A rule beaker are ya?" Ian couldn't help but feel giddy about that. About someone who did as they wanted fuck everyone else. "Names Ian, Gallagher" 

 "So you ain't gonna tell me the size of your dick what are you gonna tell me?"

 "Well seeing as you broke a rule, I guess I could too…." Ian lingered. The suspense building 

 The annoying small bell rang again  Mickey could feel the body of the person ready to sit and talk to Ian "move it!" Mickey barked "take the next seat I'm here for another five!" 

 "But that's not how it works…" 

 "But--but--" Mickey mocked the whiny tone "but move your ass!"

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

**A Gift For A Made Up Holiday**

 

_By Raine_On_Me_

 

 

 

Ian was being visibly annoyed with everything the Mickey said, his arms crossed, he stood firm. Mickey leaned against the wall; almost too lazily as if why were they even in a fight.

“You`re such an asshole, Mick!"

“Yeah, that`s actually the best part about me" a grin swooping across his face. Ian was having a tantrum he had no desire to be part of it. It was Valentine's Day weekend and Ian was pouring about not doing anything. Apparently pointing out they were in jail was not the appropriate answer.

Ian rolled his eyes "don't you care that we've  never been on a real date, that this is our first holiday to celebrate together?"

"It's a made up holiday" Mickey's shoulder twitched up toward his chin in a quick shrug. "Hallmark realizing they can sell a card for six goddamn dollars and fuckers who screw up all year will buy it thinkin' it makes everything all better. Or chocolate, I can get us a damn snickers bar for a buck, but on February 14th all chocolate seems to be a fucking fortune"

"yes cause how fucking dare show another person how they fucking feel!" Ian knew he was becoming irrational, but he also knew there was no stopping himself, his mouth was moving faster than his brain. Because his brain would have told him Mickey had done plenty to show he loved Ian. but he never bought Ian anything, no chocolates, no card, hell Ian couldn't even think of a time Mickey bought him a damn beer

Mickey's eyebrows shot up to the top of his forehead, he bit down on his bottom lip trying hard not to lose it on his boyfriend; who obviously was having a difficult time adjusting to prison, it was after all Ian's first time. But the urge to scream at him to say he was only here because he loved him was bubbling inside.

Mickey just knew he loved Ian, and that should be good enough, he shouldn't have to show it. He knew how Ian loved gentle kisses on his forehead before he left; usually doing something stupid  and impulsive. When their entwined and they didn't have to say anything. But that wasn't seeming to be good enough for Ian.

"I gotta go" Mickey mumbled

"oh yeah, walk away, classic Milkovich" Ian didn't turn around to see if Mickey had heard him or not.

****  
Ian wasn't sure what happened to Mickey. He ate lunch alone, yard time Mickey was no where to be seen. Ian knew he fucked up, he needed to talk to Mickey, but he also couldn't figure out where he was. It wasn't like he had the ability to walk out the door. Feeling defeated and alone he walked back to his cell.

There he was, Mickey sprawled out on his bottom bunk, the cell decked out in roses, candles, and chocolates. He had pulled every connection, con and bribe he could think of to make sure Ian knew how much he cared.

Ian felt like an idiot.

"Mick..." his eyes scanned the small room.

"I think it's stupid to  give flowers...'here I killed this living thing so you could put it on display til it dies' but you get that stupid grin on our face so I guess it's worth it" that's all Mickey needed, that look on Ian's face.

Ian glanced at Mickey seeing the open box of chocolates "wait, are you eating my chocolates?”

Mick tried to hide a smile, "nah why would I'?  Mickey rose from the bunk, pulling Ian closer for a kiss.

FInally breaking the kiss Ian looked at mickey, his tongue licking the corner of his lip "You taste like chocolate…”

"then I guess I Fuckin' ate 'em, you wanna bitch about it or go back--" Ian's mouth captured Mickey's.

 

_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

**Ice cream for Valentines**

_By Mobile_Mom_

Mickey stood in his narrow hallway, holding the cold door handle with his eyes closed, taking in a deep breath, he told himself everything was going to be fine.

 When he entered, he automatically avoided stepping onto the creaking threshold. It took a few seconds for his eyes to get used to the dimness of their simple but beloved bedroom. A room that didn’t offer anything more than a huge but pretty old bed and a shaky cabinet to an outsider, but to them it offered so much more: safety, togetherness, care, love, laughter, tenderness…and hurt. So much pain and loneliness…despair.

 Yeah, loneliness and despair had been his faithful companions during the last days, Mickey thought absentmindedly as he took Yevgeny’s bright colored Cars pillow that waited for him below a catatonic Ian, laying in bed since day two. Mickey had taken it from his four year old’s room after the first hours of sitting next to Ian on the cold floor had left him with a slight pain in his knees and an irritating stench on his pants, which had apparently transmitted from the stained carpet.

 “One day we’ll rip this shit out and put something decent in here, huh? But for now we should really let in some sun,” he mumbled while opening the dusty curtain a bit.

 Usually Ian would protest against too much light, but nothing. In fact he was straight away staring at it with blank, glassy eyes. Although, he actually wasn’t staring at the sun, he was staring at, well nothing really, completely focused on a point miles away, only visibly to himself.

 The sight of this scared Mickey to the bones, but he couldn’t allow himself to lose it. Not now, not ever. This was too important. _Ian_ was way too important to him.

And if today wouldn’t bring some fucking progress, it would be the clinic again. Okay, no. No, no, no, no, no, c’mon, get your shit together. Cheer him up.

 “Hey, sleepyhead?” he asked with a careful voice that trembled more than he would have liked, “You know what day it is? One of your favorites, man.”

 On his way to sit down in front of the bed Mickey tenderly stroked a strand of hair out of Ian’s forehead and placed a kiss there, with lips that barely touched the skin. They had to make progress today and he couldn’t dare to risk this, regardless of how much he longed to feel Ian’s warm skin, really touch it.

 “It’s Valentine’s Day,”Mickey whispered. Well, at least it was to most people, whereas to him it was just day four of Ian refusing to get out of bed.

 When this had happened the first time  they were living together, Lip had explained to him, how after a certain amount of days or incidents it simply wasn’t possible any longer to turn the wheel around yourself, that professional help was needed. And as much as Mickey wanted to be offended back then, by being treated condescendingly, he couldn’t. Lip had really meant what he told Mickey the first time when they got Ian from the police station and since that day, he had never treated him  like know-it-all again. That didn’t mean they were best friends know or would hang out together, but since that day, when Lip had understood that he would never let Ian down, they treated each other with respect and somehow “professional”, since they both wanted the man, whom they loved so much, to be fine. Lip had made him promise that after five days without improvement, he’d call the ambulance. Just thinking about it, made Mickey shiver. He didn’t want to force anything on Ian ever, but he knew there may be times when he had to, for the sake of his well being. But knowing that this would only be for Ian’s good couldn’t take the feeling of failure away from Mickey. He didn’t want to fail Ian. He loved Ian and that was the only thing he wanted to show him.

 And given the tiny rasping Ian suddenly made, Mickey seemed to have done just that in the right way.

 “Juice?”

 “Juice? Yeah sure, sure you can have some!” Mickey beamed with relief and opened the little bottle of orange juice he had brought with him.

 “You think you can sit up?”

 But after that gave him no reaction, he forced himself not to panic too much and instead concentrated on finding a  straw. Thank god again for little Yevgeny and having drinking straws around. With shaking fingers Mickey put one inside the bottle, bending the upper part of the plastic down a bit and offering the bottle to his pale boyfriend.

 “Here you go,” he murmured, holding out the juice to Ian who lifted his head a little and started sucking on the straw like a fragile, abandoned kitten that had to be nursed back to health with a milk bottle.

 After a few sips he exhaustedly dropped to his back and stared at the ceiling.  

 Mickey leaned his back onto the cold wall and let out a melancholy  sigh.. How much he wished he were lying next to him. Feeling each other had always grounded them both, giving them the strength and  assurance that they’d make it and what they had was right. But this anchor was missing now. He felt like a leaf trying in vain not to be blown away by the windy confusion of life. And what if Ian felt the same right now? But experience had taught him that in those phases, Ian was extremely resistant to too much contact and closeness, and he simply did not want to risk being completely withdrawn from him. After all, he had been drinking; the next step had to be the pills. If he could get Ian back on taking his pills, they were out of the woods.

 “Hey, guess what. Yev asked this morning if we could all go out to eat ice cream.” Mickey tried to  sound as carefree as possible.

 “That kid,” he huffed “Wweet guy really is a handful, huh? Ice cream in February at 27 degrees and the fucking Chicago wind freezing our asses off.”

 When he looked back at Ian, he realized a lonesome tear was traveling down his freckled cheek. And at this sight, nothing could stop him. He finally climbed into bed and pulled Ian into his arms as best he could.

“Shhh, shhhh, it’s okay, it’s fine I’ve got you. You hear me? I am here with you. I’ve got you. We are in this together, Ian. You and me.”

 The taller man now clung to him, tears rolling uncontrollably and he was shaking, trying to form some words:

“I’m…I’m so sorry.”

 “Woah, hey, there is nothing to be sorry for. Fucking meds should be damn fucking sorry for messing up and not working right. Hear me? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

 “But I didn’t take them,” he sobbed, looking up now with reddened eyes that seemed to carry all the weight of the world.

 “But that was the last two days only. Don’t you remember, you felt off a while before that, already. I… **I am** sorry, Ian. I should have payed more attention to the signs.”

 He was crying now too. Crying because he felt ashamed and frustrated for not taking a closer look and realizing Ian was sliding down before it got so bad he wouldn’t move anymore, burying himself in a little cocoon on his side of the bed. He cried because he was relieved that Ian had spoken again, reacted at all and allowed to himself to be held. He cried, because despite all the rocks they got thrown in their way, they were here now, together, with a fantastic little son, and…

 “Hey, you wanna see Yevgeny?” he mumbled into Ian’s hair and panicked when he felt how Ian stiffened in his embrace.

 “Shhh, don’t worry,” and he lifted his head a bit to be able to look into Ian’s eyes, but he avoided his gaze. Mickey didn’t give up though and started caressing Ian’s cheek with  his thumb. And it worked again, Ian relaxed and Mickey went on, ”We told him, you are very exhausted and needed a lot of sleep. He misses you.” And after a tender kiss on the forehead he asked, “Want me to get him?”

 And if a nod could ever be grateful, then he had just seen this. He climbed out of bed as carefully and yet as fast as he could, only to almost get a heart attack as he nearly crashed into Svetlana and Yevgeny when he opened the bedroom door.

 “Don’t scold, Mick, I heard voices and Yev has something for Ian.”

 Mickey was irritated and a bit angry, but focused on lifting Yevvy up and stepping back to the bedroom again. He opened the curtains a little further, before carefully placing his son on the bed. In a cheesy Hollywood movie, this would have been the perfect moment for a rainbow and a Hallelujah chorus, for these two people he loved so much beamed with a fiery bliss before they both fell into each other's arms without saying a word.

Mickey’s eyes were burning and he did not want to confuse Yevvy with his tears of joy.

 “I’m, I’m gonna go get the pills, a’ight?” and he stormed off, nearly crashing into Svetlana a second time.

 “Watch them, I’ll get the meds.”

 *************

 About an hour later, Svetlana wondered why her little caterpillar of a son hadn’t been hungry for dinner yet and she carefully opened the same door that she had almost gotten slapped in the face with twice today.

 The sight that greeted her was heartfelt: all three were cuddled together side by side in bed, everyone with a blissful, peaceful smile on his face. One of Ian’s arms held Mickey close to himself and their son, who was in the middle somewhat lying above the two men and his other hand held  the little Valentine’s card Yevgeny had insisted on drawing today.

She didn’t mind that the big heart didn’t feature her. She even had to chuckle a bit, remembering how Yev had at first drawn a HUGE heart and written “mom” into it after she had to write “mom, Daddy, Ian, Yev” for him on an extra piece of paper. And then he had painted another heart and beneath it showed Mickey, holding hands with Ian, who was holding hands with Yev and inside the card was an ice cream parlor. And she knew, as soon as Ian would be able to get up again that’s exactly where they would go to. And nothing could have made her more happy, 27 degrees or not; geez, fucking happy Valentines.

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/spankingshakespeare/46174897195/in/dateposted-public/)

 

_____________________________________________________

**Ian Gallagher hates Valentine's Day**

 

_By Lenatoutcourt  
_

_Summary :_

Ian doesn't like Valentine's Day, and most of all he doesn't like his colleague's behavior that day.

So he sets out a plan to prove he's happy with his boyfriend too, but it seems his plan isn't as secret as he thought.

_Author's Note:  
_

I translated / edited this story when I still had a fever, and no one has had time to read it, as much as to say that there must be a lot of error in it ... Sorry, I hope it doesn't ruin the story too much.

 This story takes place a few years after Mickey's coming out. Ian isn't bipolar and was simply fired from the army when they realized he wasn't Lip. Episode 3x666 did take place, but Mickey and Ian have managed to overcome this trauma, and are now happy that Yev is part of their life.

 

Ian had always hated Valentine's day.

When he was young he hated this day because his parents were unleashed against each other that day and the main victims were always he and his siblings. A little later he had come to hate this day because, still in the closet, he couldn't be publicly with someone he loved for a day like this. He had hoped things would change after his coming out, but going out with married men didn't really help him to fully enjoy Valentine's Day.

Now he was in a relationship with Mickey for years, and each of them had come out to their friends and family, so far he still didn't celebrate Valentine's Day. Mainly because Mickey seemed to bear absolutely no interest in it. But that wasn't why he still hated Valentine's Day today. He was fully satisfied with his life with Mickey and saw no obligation to prove their love to others by offering gifts during this day precisely.

However he still hated Valentine's Day, he hated it even more than before, and only because of Cynthia.

Cynthia was one of his colleagues, the kind of colleague who spends her time talking, and more specifically talking about herself, again, and again, and again.

And the approach of Valentine's Day only worsened her desire to show the world, and therefore to Ian at the same time, how her life was absolutely fantastic. Her life and her fiancé.

Cynthia had been in couple for three years and received each year for Valentine's Day, a bouquet of flowers, chocolates, and a jewel, all directly delivered to her work.

Ian wasn't one to want to compare his happiness with the others, especially since he was perfectly satisfied and happy with his relationship with Mickey. He knew what they had done to get there, he knew the support they had given the other and he knew that without the other they would not be here today.  But to hear the young woman telling how wonderful her man was every day was really starting to irritate him.

In addition to her desire to be the center of attention, Cynthia seemed to have decided that Mickey was only the product of Ian's imagination, mainly because Mickey had never come to Ian's office.

And by dint of hearing all day talk about her wonderful fiancé and all the gifts he'll probably still offering to her this year, an idea had sprouted in his brain...

Ian was determined to show her that he too was happy as a couple. And in the same way she did it, under a mountain of gifts.

He had ordered several gifts during the previous week and had asked for a delivered to his work on Valentine's Day.

He knew it was childish and stupid. Especially since not to attract the attention of Mickey he would have to throw everything before going home. But it would probably worth it.

The day began quietly, Ian was focused on his job and wanted to quickly finish his file before taking a break with his friend.

His attention was quickly attracted by the huge shrieks that Cynthia had just produced. Raising his head, he saw the young woman in the middle of the corridor with a huge bouquet of flowers in her arms. The delivery man beside her seemed surprised by the vigor she had taken in tearing the bouquet off his arms.

"Oh my God! But I told him not to do the same thing this year ... "she said falsely embarrassed.

Ian glanced out of the corner of his eye his friend, Katie, sitting on the corner of his desk and turned his head toward her.

"I'm sure she threatened him to have all these presents." She said, pointing to Cynthia with a wave of her head.

Ian stifled a chuckle before returning his attention to their colleague, leaning his head and affirming with a smile.

"I think she's going to be disappointed."

"Why are you saying that?" Katie questioned intrigued.

Cynthia had just recovered the card attached to the bouquet. Ian pretended to focus on his file again.

He only looked up when she came violently slaughter the bouquet of flowers on his desk, her face deformed by a grimace of scorn.

Ian looked innocent and asked.

"What's the matter?"

"It's for you," she asserted violently before flipping the card in his direction and returning to her desk.

Ian grabbed the card and read it quickly before smiling and carrying the bouquet of flowers up to his face to smell the scent of flowers.

"Sorry Cynthia ..." he said innocently before adding.

"I never thought Mickey would send me flowers for Valentine's Day ..."

"You're as bad a liar as her," Katie said in a voice low enough for only them to hear.

Protected by the bouquet, Ian sketched a smile before pulling himself together and turning to his friend.

"Isn't that cute?"

"Yes ... you're really lucky to have such a romantic guy ..." Katie said with a satirical smile.

 

 

Much to Ian's delight, the rest of the day was just as enjoyable for him as this moment.

Cynthia reacts very little when her bouquet was finally delivered, not wanting to remind everyone of what had happened.

The big smile that she showed again when another delivery man entered the open space quickly disappeared when she heard him pronounce Ian's name. Which resulted in delighting the latter. And the two other delivery men who arrived before the lunch break caused the same reaction.

Ian was delighted. 

 

"Don't you think you went a little too hard?" Said Katie sitting next to Ian busy gulping down his burger.

 "I don't know what you're talking about," he said simply wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"As long as you don't get caught in your own game ..." she just announced before swallowing a mouthful of her dish.

Ian didn't intend to let his friend spoil his pleasure.

Certainly, he would have preferred that Mickey really being  behind these gifts, but it was certainly the best Valentine's Day he had had in his life.

 

Ian savored the taste of melting chocolate in his mouth and that of the victory over Cynthia.

She seemed to have received all the gifts that her dear and tender sent her every year and for once didn't try to boast about it.

Ian leaned against the back of his seat and let it bow enough so he could lie down. The situation was even nicer than he had imagined. And the dark look that Cynthia had just put on him only increased his pleasure.

He sat up violently in his seat when he saw a new delivery-man enter the open space.

He had no more deliveries waiting, and to believe the expression of Cynthia, she either. Yet it was to him that the driver was heading.

"Ian Gallagher?" He asked simply.

Ian nodded and grabbed the paper from the delivery man before signing it and handing it back to him.

He grabbed the small bundle with both hands and unpacked it.

He stopped in front of the box of barbecue Pringles.

Cynthia giggled before saying.

"Your boyfriend should have no more idea for Valentine's gift."

Ian glared with a dark look at Cynthia before looking down at the package.

He didn't have much more time to contemplate the package because another delivery man entered the room to give him a package.

 

Ian quickly unpacked it and stopped short in front of the gun in the box. At first glance, he understood that it was a reply, but more importantly, he recognized the model imitated. The one Kash owned while he was working with him, the one he'd shot Mickey with, but especially the one he'd been looking for at Mickey's.

Once again the course of his thoughts was interrupted by a new package, then another and another one.

He had received a crowbar, beautifully packaged and topped with a huge ribbon, a jelly pot, a wooden rifle, similar to the one he used to train for the army, and a last packet that he had immediately closed after opening. Ben Wa balls don't have necessarily the best effect at work.

He felt tears come to his eyes. Each of these objects reminded him of the beginnings of his relationship with Mickey.

Their difficulties, but also their good times.

He could hear Cynthia's sarcastic remarks in the face of this clumsy state of affairs, but he paid no attention to it.

He felt tears bead at the corners of his eyes and run down his cheeks. His vision blurred for a moment and he crushed the back of his hand over his eyes to try to clear his vision.

"Ian Gallagher?" Questioned a delivery man again, staring at him intrigued.

"Are you Ian Gallagher?" He questioned Ian's silence again.

He vigorously held his head and retrieved the fold that the delivery man handed him.

He took two pictures of the envelope and burst into tears again as he saw them.

He had recognized effortlessly the picture that Mickey had confessed to stealing from Mandy shortly after their meeting. He had made this confession after a long drunk night. But despite his condition at this confession Ian had never managed to get more detail. He couldn't know exactly what picture it was or where it was now.

But now that he had it in front of him, he was sure of it, it was this picture that Mickey had stolen from Mandy, and according to the wear of this one, it wasn't difficult to guess that he had kept it with him all this time.

 

The second picture was a group picture, where he was with Mickey, but also Yev, and all the other members of their family. It had been taken on their last vacation together. Mandy had forced them all to go to a house owned by one of her rich customers, to spend a weekend. It had been a bumpy two days when Mickey and Lip had come close to hands several times, but it had been two magical days with everyone he loved.

"You're going to whine!?!" Cynthia growled from her desk.

Once again Ian didn't notice his colleague's remark and turned slowly to Katie who had just put her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

Ian nodded slowly before asking.

"Do you think he knew what I was going to do?"

"Just ask him." she said, pointing to the entrance to the open space.

Mickey was leaning against the doorframe, obviously embarrassed by the situation and the glances at him.

Without thinking any longer, Ian jumped out of his chair, and ran toward him, hoping not to get his feet in the multiple cables and thongs of bags dragging on the floor.

Miraculously he reached Mickey without falling and threw himself into his arms before kissing him.

He didn't have the strength to completely separate their faces once he broke their kiss and kept his forehead glued to Mickey's, feeling his breath mingling with his.

"Why- How- When-" Ian stammered, gripping Mickey's sleeves.

"One question at a time," Mickey growled, flicking a small flick at Ian's forehead.

Ian stepped back and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips before resting his gaze on Mickey again and asking.

"Why?"

"Because even if I thought otherwise, this fucking day looks important for you..."

"How?"

"A delivery guy called yesterday because he had a doubt about the address ... It was my phone number that was filled in." Just explained Mickey before adding.

 

 "Not very smart ..."

Ian bit his lip, embarrassed at the thought of being discovered by Mickey. He dared to admit it now, he would have liked to receive flowers or chocolate from Mickey. He would have liked to take him on Valentine's Day and celebrate it as the other couples, going to the restaurant or the cinema together. But now he was sure that all this had no importance in the face of everything they had lived and the love they shared. He didn't need more proof of this love than Mickey's presence at his side. And if other people needed material evidence to reassure themselves about their relationship it was their problem, not his.

"And don't expect me to do something like that all the time! I have exhausted my romanticism quota for the year. Especially since you already had the flowers, the chocolates, and all the usual stuff. "Mickey grumbled.

Ian couldn't help smiling in front of Mickey's falsely edgy look.

"I don't know why but all this stuff makes me starving..." he growled again before starting to walk to Ian's desk.

The latter restrained him by grabbing the sides of his jacket.

"Where you go?"

"Catch the box of Pringles." Mickey simply explained pointing the box on his desk.

"Not even in dreams," Ian said before adding.

"I will put this box in a showcase with everything else and you will be forbidden to eat it."

"What?!?"

"I'm not going to let you eat the only Valentine's gifts I have in my life," Ian said solemnly.

"And what am I going to eat then?" Mickey asked, staring at Ian defiantly.

Ian pulled his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and ran it along with his lips before affirming a sensual air.

"Me."

Mickey wasn't deprived to devour Ian long minutes before being disturbed by Cynthia's voice.

"There are hotels for that!"

 

 "I don't like her." Mickey growled at Ian's mouth.

Ian giggled before saying.

"Neither do I."

Now Ian liked Valentine's day, mostly because in his mind now each day with Mickey was like a fucking Valentine’s day.

 

 

___________________________________________________

 

**Be _THAT_ Dad**

**A Valentine’s Story**

 

_By battlecat_ftw_

***BAM***

The front door slammed shut, and it felt like the whole house vibrated in the aftershock.

 “What the fuck?“ Mickey looked at Ian, raising both his eyebrows.

 “Was that the kids?“ the redhead asked, equally as confused.

 From where they stood in the kitchen, the two men heard stomping and another door being slammed shut.

 “Daaad! Yevgeny didn‘t talk to me at all on the way home from school. He just murmured something about a gift and not even reacted once when I asked what he was talking about,” explained Melody, their little 9 year old black haired daughter.

 “Don‘t worry about it, bug. He‘ll be fine, we are going to talk to him about it, okay?” Ian replied, hugging his daughter.

 “Well, okay, I guess…” Melody gave Mickey a quick hug as well before running off into the living room.

 “Homework before TV!“ the taller man shouted, already hearing the TV being switched on.

 “Let her watch a bit of that stupid nonsense kids watch these days; school’s exhausting enough. Don‘t be _that_ dad, Freckles,“ the black haired man said turning his husband around to go talk to their 15 year old son Yevgeny instead.

 

***knock knock***

“Buddy? Are you okay in there? Can we come in?” Ian asked with a calm voice while Mickey was already opening the door and rushing in.

 “OUT!“ Yev shouted with a mad expression.

 “The fuck, man? What‘s up with almost crushing down the house by slamming that door shut like Hulk?“ Mickey questioned, throwing his arms in the air.

 “Get out!” the blond haired boy said desperately, his voice breaking.

 “Mick, please,“ Ian said looking slightly taunting at his husband and pushing him back a bit. “We just came here to talk, right Mick?” The redhead’s voice sounded soothing and understanding.

 “Yeah, right. Talk. Then talk already,” the smaller man said, turning around to go sit on a chair in the corner of the room. He rolled his eyes, but made sure neither his son nor his husband would see.

 “Okay, so, what’s up? Anything happen at school?“ Ian sat down on Yevgeny‘s bed where the teenager sat cross-armed looking out the window.

 “No,” was all he got in return.

 “Come on Buddy, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?” Ian said, laying a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Right, Mick?“ he continued, looking over to his husband sitting cross armed in the corner of the room.

 “Yeah…anything,“ the black haired man replied “so did you get busted cheating or fighting at school? Or did you get caught stealing at the Liquor store again? I told you, stop that shit if you’re not good enough at it!“

 “Mick!“ Ian stopped him.

 “Noooo! None of those things. And I am good enough, I just wasn‘t aware of the cameras.“ Yevgeny said, determined. Ian shot Mickey a glare stopping him from getting into this _again_.

  **Ian** “Okay, then what‘s up?“

  **Yevgeny** “Well. Erm...You know how Valentine’s Day is in two days, right?“

  **Ian** “Yep,“ he said, trying to sound very casual.

  **Yevgeny** “And there is this girl...“

  **Ian** “A giiirl.“ His voice rose higher and sounded more excited than he wanted it to be.

**Yevgeny** “Dad, please. Be cool.“

**Mickey** “Yeah, man. Be cool. Don‘t embarrass the kid,“ he interrupted the conversation from the corner of the room.

**Ian** “Sorry. Go on.“ the redhead straightened himself and kept listening.

**Yevgeny** “Her name is Maddie and I think I might like her? And we get along pretty well, spend most of the breaks together at school. So I guess she might like me too?“

**Ian** “Yeah? Go tell her then. Ask her out for Valentine’s Day.“

**Yevgeny** “It‘s not that easy dad! She is really beautiful you know?“

**Ian** “But you are a confident young man. You can do that.“

**Yevgeny** “Yeah, but I don‘t have a Valentine‘s Day gift for her. I already spent all my allowance and...“ he paused, “as you guys know, I got caught the other day trying to get something to make some money...and I really, _really_ wanted to get her tickets for the White Sox game cause I know how much she loves baseball. But today I saw that the game is already sold out and now it‘s over.“

 Ian smiled softly and shook his head. “Buddy, nothing is over. It‘s not about the gift, it‘s about what you feel. You should tell her how you feel about her. How beautiful you think she is. Right Mick?“

 “The fuck should I know about that? No idea what to say to a girl,“ Mick stated, now standing beside the bed still crossing his arms.

 “It‘s not about girls or boys, Mick. It is about who you like and how you show it. The gender doesn‘t matter. The heart matters,“ Ian said, putting his right hand onto Mickeys chest and making the black haired man’s heart skip a beat.

 Mickey touched his nose and swallowed hard. “Yeah, well. Tell that chick she’s fine, a‘right?“

 Ian smiled knowing how hard it was for Mickey to open up emotionally. At least, to anyone other than his husband.

 “You know, Yevy, me and your dad got two tickets for the game next week. – How about you take them to surprise Maddie? And in exchange you are helping around the house a bit more. Mow the lawn and do the dishes for example. How does that sound?“ the redhead suggested.

 “What? Wait! Those are our tickets!“ Mickey protested, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

 “That would be soooo amazing, Dad! Pleeeeease!“ the blond boy begged his father. “I am going to do everything around the house you need me to the next three months! Promise! Pleeease, Dad! I need those tickets! Please!“

 Ian stood up laying both his hands on his husband’s shoulders looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of his. “There are many more games we can attend, babe. Come on, be _that_ dad!“ he winked.

 “A‘right, a‘right. Take the tickets, Prince Charming. But I’m gonna hold you responsible for all those promises you just made!“ the smaller man gave in, putting his hand around his husband.

 „Thank you sooooo much! You two are the best dads in the world!“ the teenager exclaimed as he jumped up from his bed, pulling both of them into a tight hug.

 “This is going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever.” Yevgeny whispered

 

________________________________________________________

  **I Like The Way You Think  
**

_By Dr_Revilo_

Mickey walks into the coffee shop and looks around. Lots of guys in here. He orders a coffee and takes a seat. Taking a look around. The guy next to him is reading the newspaper, business section. Shakes his head no. He looks across from him. The guy is on his phone. Dressed rather nice. Hmm must be for the day. Looks promising. Mickey sets his cup down and starts to walk over when a tuft of red hair catches his eye at the back of the room. He always liked red, he grabs his cup and moves closer to the red head.

Red is on his computer watching videos. His laughter breaks the calm vibe of the coffee shop. Mickey loves the sound. If his sense of humor is any match to the contagious laughter the guy will be perfect. Mickey walks over to Red and sits down. Red looks up from his computer and sees a wide smile on Mickey’s face. He removes his earbuds and starts to talk but Mickey places his finger on Red’s mouth. “Look you are fucking attractive and got a great laugh.” Pausing briefly to see how Red was handling the situation. He’s not running away so that’s good. He continues. Asking the red head. “So you like what you see?” As he stands up and does a quick spin. Red nods his head slowly up and down. “Fuck yea you do. Alright. Here’s the plan. See its Valentine’s day and my favorite food joint has an amazing dinner for two special. My ass can eat the fuck out of some food. But they insist the meal be enjoyed by two people. That’s going to be and you. My treat of course. It’s right down the block.” Red is silent but still not running away. He finally looks at Mickey after a few minutes of silence. He smiles and reaches out to shake his hand. Mickey is excited and quickly takes his hand yanking him up, “Name is Mickey, lets get a move on ...err what’s your name?”

Finally allowing Red to speak. “Ian Gallagher”, he says smiling. “Ian, nice and short. I like it. Alright pack up your shit and let’s go.” They exit the coffee shop and start walking towards the restaurant. Ian stops Mickey with a serious look on his face. Mickey knew the shock would wear off. His ass is leaving him now. Just when he was starting to taste the medium rare steak. “Hey Mickey?”, Ian asks. “yea”, mickey replies. Ian gets down on his knee and asks Mickey, “will you marry me?” Now it was Mickey’s time for shock face.  Ian laughs and gets up from the ground. “Great, that was the perfect reaction just make sure you choke out a Yes reply at the end.” Ian starts to explain. “At the restaurant. I’ll pop the question so that we can score some free champagne.” Mickey whips out the biggest smile and takes Ian’s hand towards the restaurant door “Gallagher I like the way you think,” looking back at Ian and winking at him. 😉

 

 

 ______________________________________________________

 

**Mickey's Got A Hot Ass**

_By 6MGS7_

_#IllEditWhenImDead  
  
_

“Ok, Mr. Gallagher.  Can you tell me exactly what happened?”  the nurse asked, pulling the curtain between Ian and Mickey’s bed closed to help Ian focus.

It was impossible to focus though.  Mickey was laying in the bed next to him, out of sight, but definitely not quiet.  He moaned loudly, letting out low painful groans as he rolled back and forth on the bed.

“ _Can someone just get me a fucking shot of morphine, please!  Jesus fucking Christ, my ass is on fire!”_   Mickey cried out.

The nurse’s chest bounced up and down as she muffled her laughter, covering her mouth as she snorted through an apology to Ian.  She moved quickly to close the door to their private room, catching a glimpse of Mickey rolling side to side, holding his ass cheeks through his shorts, with two wooden bedposts handcuffed to his wrists by the furry pink cuffs he’d bought Ian for Valentine’s Day.  She knew she’d probably burn in hell, but it couldn’t be helped – she just kept laughing to the point of tears, wiping them away as she went back to Ian’s bed, and catching a harsh _OH_ , _FUCK YOU!_ from Mickey.

Ian was in just as much pain, holding three ice packs on his penis. 

“Oh, Mr. Gallagher, you really need to keep the towel between your penis and the ice packs to make sure you don’t get frostbit.” She reached forward to help him do it, but he slapped her hands away, the tears running down his eyes in pain; her tears were still rolling down her cheeks from laughter.

“All right.  As best as you can now,” she said, pausing for one of Mickey’s loud groans and a few _fuck yous!_ thrown in.

Ian took a deep breath, trying to find his voice.  It was shaky when he finally spoke, unlike Mickey’s which was filled with pain but still strong and loud.

“Me and my hus… aauugh fuck this hurts! … my husband were, you know…” he bobbed his head back and forth, hoping he wouldn’t have to go into too many details, but Mickey was kind enough to fill in the blank for her.

“ _We were FUCKING!  Jesus fucking Christ, Ian!  She’s a fucking nurse, not a 5 year-old!”_ Mickey yelled.

“I KNOW THAT!  Do you want to tell this??” Ian chin jutted forward and his brows furrowed for just a second, making the entire situation even funnier than it already was, and sending the nurse into a new bout of laughter, snorting in between her attempts to stifle it. 

_“Ohhhhh, shut the fuck up_ …” Mickey groaned.

She had chosen to talk with Ian, instead of Mickey, because Ian seemed a whole lot more forgiving to the fact that no one in the emergency room could stop laughing long enough to help them.  Every time a new person tried to ask either of them what had happened, that person would break into tears laughing, and Mickey would immediately threaten to rip every limb from their body.  Even though he was saying it while rolling on the floor, holding his ass between handcuffed bedposts, they still believed he might do it once he was feeling better and free.  Eventually the head nurse on duty arranged for them to be moved to a private room which was supposed to be reserved for severe injuries only, but at least it would stop scaring the other people in the waiting room.

Ian looked back at her, wiping tears from his eyes with his gloved hands.  The nurse had put gloves on him to keep him from spreading the burning pain to any other parts of his body.

“Me and my husband were FUCKING… _there!  Are you happy now_??... and we decided to break out this stuff one of his brother’s had given us as a Christmas gift. Some kind of heated, flavored lube.”

“Did you happen to bring it with you?”  She asked, writing notes as he spoke. 

He shook his head and looked at her like she was ridiculous.

“I didn’t even take time to put fucking pants on or find the handcuff key!  You think I remembered to grab a bottle of lube?  No!” He barked.

“ _Fucking, bitch!  Ohhhh god it burns… someone fucking kill me!”_

“Ok, I’m sorry.  Please continue.” She said, biting down hard on her lip so as not to laugh.

“Anyway, at first it was fine, you know?  I tasted it, because it was flavored and it was pretty good.  Felt good between my hands when I warmed it up, so I thought ‘yeah, this could work.’”

The door to their room opened and a second nurse entered – a male.  He took one look at Mickey rolling around on the bed, then a glance at Ian with his penis on ice and his mouth and eyes raspberry red. The new nurse busted out laughing!

“ _Oh, you motherfucker.”_ Mickey made a move toward him, but the burning chafe in his ass set him right back down on the bed. “ _get the fuck out!  GET OUT!!”_

The female nurse pushed him out the door, shaking her head as a warning and willing him to stop laughing, then went back to her interview.

“Ok.  So what happened next?”

“Well, Mickey was already handcuffed to the bed, so he didn’t get it on his hands, you know – just me.”  Ian rolled his hands over to show her the red welts that had formed from the lubricant.  “Anyhow, I started… you know, putting it on…” 

He nodded his chin toward his penis as if to indicate where he was putting it.

“Is that the only place you put it?”  She asked, writing everything down.

“No.  I… uhm… I also…”  he nodded toward Mickey’s curtain but didn’t say it out loud.

_“Fuuuck… he stuck his fingers up my ass ok!  You fucking sadistic bitch!  Are you fucking enjoying this? Motherfucking useless waste of…”_

“Please, just ignore him.  We were drinking, a lot.  He’s not usually like this.”  Ian said.  “Ok, that’s not true.  He’s usually a little bit like this, but not quite this bad.  I just think he needs someone to check his butt.”

She smiled, covering her mouth to hold the laugh in, then answered, “I promise you, we have notified the doctor of the situation and he’s going to come as soon as possible, ok?  We just can’t…”  She tried to find the words, “Well, we just can’t put ice up his anus.  It might actually exasperate the situation.  Ice packs only, like yours.”

_“aaahgod, I wanna fucking diiieee…”_

“So, anyway.  I had my fingers, you know, up his butt…” 

“How many?” She interrupted.

“Whaa… huh?  Are you serious?”  Ian asked.  Thankfully Mickey had been groaning too loud to hear what she had asked.  She nodded and waited for his reply.

“I don’t know, why does this matter?”  Ian asked.

“I need to be able to give the doctor a full description, so we can assess exactly which part of his anus might be affected.” She replied.

Mickey heard that. “ _ALL OF IT! The entire fucking ass! Write that on your fucking little note pad!”_

This time Ian joined her in stifling his laughter.  His penis was finally numb enough that the burning was only a two alarm fire instead of the five alarm he’d come in with.  He held up four long fingers and wiggled them as way of an answer to her question.  Her eyes widened as if impressed, then she jotted it down.

“Tell me when this … _reaction_ to the lubricant began.  I assume you rubbed your eyes and mouth while it was still on your hands, is that right?”  She said, taking a closer look at his swollen lips, and nearly closed swollen eyes.

“No, actually. I don’t think I did. At least I don’t remember doing that, but I had tasted it so maybe that was part of it.”  He said.

“Ok, then how did it get here, around your lips and nose area.”  She used her pen to gently touch the areas she was questioning, making him wince a bit.

“I… uh… was…”

The curtain between the beds flew open.  The bedpost cuffed to Mickey’s arm nearly hit the nurse in the head before she ducked out of the way, letting out a little scream.

“I’m not gonna fucking hit you, bitch! Just moving the damn curtain. The fuck is wrong with you closing it and leaving me in here all alone.”

She considered apologizing, then realized he was literally 3 feet away in the same room.  She hadn’t left him in any place all alone.

Mickey caught sight of Ian, and for the first time he barked out a loud laugh, followed by a painful groan.  He understood now why the nurse was laughing.  Ian’s face looked like he had rubbed poison oak all over his skin, and his mouth and eyes were swollen up like he’d gone 8 rounds with Mike Tyson.

“Shut the fuck up, Mickey!”  Ian yelled.

“Bitch, please!  I thought I had it bad with my ass burning worse than that time I ate the green chili habanero shit from Little Tijuana’s…” He laughed some more, “But you… you look like shit!”

Ian threw his hand up in the air and flipped Mickey off.  The ice pack he was holding on his penis fell to the floor and revealed his shrunken frozen penis, which sent Mickey into an entirely new fit of laughter.  He rolled on his back, his body shaking as he laughed, but no sound coming out.

“Fuck you, Mickey! I’m gonna kick Iggy’s fucking ass when I see him too!  He did this to us on purpose!  I knew I was right when I said it was suspicious that he gave us a gift for the bedroom, but _nooooo!_   You called me paranoid!  Who’s fucking laughing now, huh?”

Ian realized the second he asked that question that it was the wrong thing to say.  Mickey literally nearly fell off his bed from bending over sideways to hold his belly as he laughed, getting one of the bed posts stuck in the arm of the bed and pressing the remote buttons.  His bed began to raise up from both ends, folding him into the center, but all he could do was fight the bedpost and curse as the bed swallowed him up.

The nurse rushed over to help him get loose, but he fought her off – “I got it, I got it!!” he yelled, but he definitely did not.  Finally, the bed stopped folding as Mickey continued to try to get free.  The nurse backed off and just let him figure it out, then went back to Ian.

She glanced back at Mickey once, then decided he was preoccupied and turned back to Ian.  “Ok, you were telling me about your mouth…”

“He was sucking my fucking asshole, ok!”  Mickey said, yanking the bedpost hard and finally freeing himself.

Ian closed his eyes in shame and nodded.  “Yeah.  What he said.”  His face somehow managed to turn an even darker shade of red as she wrote it down.

“Can you … you know what, never mind.”  She said, thinking better of asking him for more details, but Mickey caught on immediately.

“This bitch wants to know the details Ian.  Go ahead.  Fucking perv.” He said glaring at the nurse.

“Mr. Milkovich, I promise you, I am not trying to be difficult or embarrass you or your husband.  I’m just trying to help and the more information I have the easier it will be for me to properly treat you.” She retorted. She made the mistake of thinking that if she laid down the law, maybe Mickey would behave.  The voice of authority always garnered respect.

She had never been more wrong in her entire life.

“Oh, you want fucking _details_ so you can _help._ I see how this is gonna go...” he said calmly. So calmly that both the nurse and Ian got a little nervous.  Ian shook his head vigorously, giving Mickey his classic _don’t you fucking dare_ glare. 

“I’ll give you fucking details! Get your pen ready.  _Mr. Gallagher_ put a handful of that shit on his fingers, then taking his sweet fucking time, because he likes to see me squirm, he put one finger up my ass, pulling it in and out slowly.  Then he added another.”  Mickey was still squirming on the bed from pain, but his determination to give her the details had surpassed his need to scream bloody murder.

“He got to four fucking fingers, looking at my swollen cock and demanded me to fucking come… and you know what I did?  Exactly what he said! Yeah, that’s right, bitch.  Un-fucking-touched, because when you have a fist full of Gallagher up your ass and that face…” He looked at Ian's face again and winced, “well, not _that_ face, but his other face looking back at you, you fucking come when he tells you too.”

The nurse hadn’t written a single word since he got to the point of four fingers. Her face was a mixture of beet red cheeks and pale while skin, so Ian wasn’t sure if she was overheating or about to pass out.  He moved his leg over and told her to sit, because he knew this story had no ending any time soon.

“Then, while I’m sitting there with my legs propped up over his shoulders and my cum shooting out over my fucking chest, this motherfucker leans forward and starts licking it off of me.  Write that shit down, it’s important.  If you ever get your ass over here to check my wounds, you’ll see my chest is as fucking red as his face.”

Ian nodded as it to confirm Mickey’s claims.  The nurse took advantage of the seat Ian had offered her, cleared her throat and made note of Mickey’s chest wounds.

“So now,” he continued.  “We’re still going at it because contrary to the size of his cock at the moment, he’s still got this huge fucking 9-inch boner bouncing around between his legs, and fuck if I’m about to let that shit go to waste, so…”

“You know what, Mr. Milkovich, you were right. I don’t need the details.  It’s ok.  You can stop, I’m so sorry.  You can stop, I swear.” She moved to stand, but Mickey spoke up.

“ _The fuck I will!_ We’re in it now, bitch… You, me and my husband, and you better fucking remember this night, because it’s the only damn threesome we’ll ever have. Now sit your ass down!”

She nodded fervently and immediately dropped back onto the foam mattress.  She glanced at the door for back up, but everyone was gone now.

“So, he’s still got his fingers up my ass, licking my chest, and fuck if I didn’t feel myself getting hard again, because you know what? You ain’t gone a single round with Gallagher unless you go all 12.  And I was fucking in it, for all 12 rounds.”  He stuck his tongue out and laughed, proud of his and Ian’s sexual ventures.

“He sees I’m getting hard, and gets all fucking jolly again.  His beautiful fucking smile lighting up the whole damn room, and I’m like, ‘have at it, bitch. Don’t let me stop you.’ So that’s when he went down on me.”

“Uhm… you mean, he provided you oral sex?  Is that correct?” She asked, hoping to sound clinical while doing her best to be professional in the situation.

“Yes. Oral Sex.”  Mickey confirmed. 

At this point Ian had one gloved hand covering his eyes as if he was a turtle hiding in its shell, but might still die from embarrassment.  He wasn’t even trying to stop Mickey anymore.  He didn’t dare, because Mickey had made it his life's mission at that point to get this story out, and the most Ian could hope for now was lightening to strike them both dead.

The nurse's concern changed. “Mr. Milkovich, I’m so sorry.  Do you need ice packs for your penis as well?”  She stood to retrieve Mickey some ice packs.

“No.  Sit!  It wasn’t that kind of oral sex.”  He wiggled his brows and smiled. “Jesus Christ, do I have to spell every goddamn thing out for you?  He was sucking my ass.  Write it down. And he’s a fucking master at that shit… his tongue was an inch up my ass and I was fucking begging him for more.”  He held his wrists out to show her the red marks.  “You see this shit?  This didn’t happen because I was trying to get away.  Oh hell no!  That shit right there happens because I can’t fucking sit still while he’s doing that.  I was moving all over the fucking bed, pushing my ass up as high as I could so he could really get in there, you know?”

She wiped her brow and swallowed hard.  Her breathing visibly heavier than it had been before.  She looked all around the room because it had become almost nearly impossible to look at either Mickey or Ian.

“Mick… come on, that’s enough.”  Ian pleaded.

“Shut the fuck up… So, I’m sitting there, taking it like a fucking champ, begging him to stick it in me…” Mickey noticed she wasn’t writing, so he took a second to clarify, “His _cock –_ you know, _his penis?_   I wanted him to stick his _penis_ in me…write it down… but that asshole likes to see me squirm, so he just keeps at it, sucking and blowing and licking and biting and fucking going to town like I’m a sixteen-ounce porterhouse.  And I ain’t gonna lie – I knew if he didn’t stick his fucking cock in me soon, I was gonna blow again, and there’s no telling if I got three loads in me when I’m this fucked up, but I was fucking willing to give it a go!   Either way, I say, “Yo, asshole!  Stick your fucking cock up my ass so I can feel you when I come again.” 

Mickey smiled proudly as if he knew how impressed she must have been, then continued. “I’m telling you, I knew the second his cock hit my hole I was done for.  I’m sitting there holding my fucking breath, trying not to think about it, but there he was all fucking hot and sweaty bouncing the tip against me over and over and I was like ‘don’t make me fucking beg you’ but I knew he was gonna.  So I did.  I fucking begged him to stick it in me.  Then I closed my eyes as I was begging, trying to get my mind on something else so I wouldn’t come, but that sneaky fucker did it right then! Shove that big ol’ cock of his straight in without any fucking warning. So I did what any guy would do in that situation and screamed “Oh sweet Jesus fucking mother of god!”… or something like that.  Then I open my eyes and he’s just up there on top of me going to town, slamming in me like a fucking jack hammer from hell with this great big shit eating grin on his face…”

Mickey paused.  The cogs in his head spinning as the pun hit him, then he burst out laughing!

“SHIT EATING GRIN!! Aaahahahahahaha!! Oh my god, that’s exactly what it was! Did you catch that, Gallagher?  That was as punny as you!” 

The nurse couldn’t help it.  She busted out laughing as well, covering her mouth again and squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to stop.

“Jesus, Mickey!  Enough!”

But it wasn’t enough.  It was never going to be enough until they got to the end of it all.  Ian groaned loudly, and not from the pain.  His level of embarrassment had surpassed anything he’d ever experienced in his life.

“Ok ok!” Mickey said, holding his stomach and trying to control his laughter.  “So, he’s fucking me, right?  And THAT’S when it happened.  It was like a time bomb just waiting to explode, and I think we both felt it at the same time.  His fucking cock stops moving inside of me, and my fucking ass felt like a bonfire.  We both start screaming, and I’m yelling “Get the fuck off of me!” and he starts running around the room, holding his fucking junk in his hands, and I’m telling him to get the fucking handcuff key ‘cause my ass is on fire, and he starts crying and …”

“YOU WERE FUCKING CRYING TOO, MICKEY!” Ian burst out.

The nurse had both hands over her face, her notepad on the floor, and she was literally bouncing up and down on her ass, laughing so hard she couldn’t breathe.  She wasn’t even trying to stop this time, the snorts coming with each breath as Mickey went on.

“I’m screaming ‘CALL 911 CALL 911’ and this bitch is over here saying ‘Noooo, I can’t. What if Sue answers the call?’  And I’m thinking Bitch, I don’t fucking care if my old man answers the fucking call as long as someone comes and saves our ass!”

The nurse was on her back now, lying at the foot of Ian’s bed, letting out screams in fits of laughter as Mickey continued.

“I’m screaming shit about the key, he’s fucking gathering clothes and throwing them at me like I’m supposed to get dressed with my hands locked up above my head, then he goes running out the bedroom door wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of boxers.  Just left my ass in there screaming.”

“I WAS TRYING TO FIND THE KEY!” Ian explained.

“Why the fuck would the key be in the fucking living room, liar!  So, I grab the bedpost with my right arm and push myself back on the heels of my feet and I start pulling as hard as I fucking could, you know?  This bed is ancient – used to belong to my mom when I was a kid, but it’s solid fucking wood, so I’m sitting here pulling thinking I’m gonna die, when Ian comes back in with a sledgehammer, and I start screaming ‘WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA DO!!’  I mean, what the fuck as I supposed to think?  All I’m picturing is that one chick from the Stephen King novel who busts that writer’s legs, and I’m thinking ‘this bitch is gonna break my wrists! 

"So, I’m sceaming like a fucking banshee when he starts pounding on the bedposts, stopping every few seconds to hold his cock and cry, but I don’t mention that because now I’m cheering him on, ‘HIT IT! HIT IT HARDER!’ and _finally_ we hear that bitch start to crack.  So, he’s hitting it and I’m fucking pulling at the post and pretty soon it gives way.  So now, I’m all lit up – and not just my ass, but you know, I feel like if I can just get my other hand free, we might actually survive, you know? It was like some Titanic shit going on!”

Mickey laid back on the hospital bed to demonstrate what happened next.

“So, I’m like this, with one hand up here, and this one finally free. I swing this arm around like this to try to get a better position to pull the other bedpost lose, but this fucking post stuck to my arm swings around and hits Ian in the head fucking hard!  I mean, like a bat, you know?  I’ve taken a bat to the head before, and that shit hurts, but I didn’t know I hit him, so I’m over there pulling and pulling waiting for him to get his ass to the other side of the bed so he can help break me loose, but he never shows. So now, I spin back around and his ass is on the floor, knocked the fuck out!”

There was nothing the nurse could do – she’d lost total control of herself and had given in fully to this story, smacking Ian on the leg and pointing at the blood trickling down the side of his head.  He nodded as if to confirm that ‘yes, that is exactly how I ended up with this cut on my head.’  She screamed out, hitting his leg once more and nodding.

“So now I’m like FUCK, I killed my husband.  This is like the Valentine’s Day massacre, ok? Only I murdered him and he murdered my ass, and I’m thinking I’m gonna fucking die in that bed with fire coming out of my ass and when they find us, they’ll be like ‘Yeah, we always knew they’d go out in a blaze of fucking glory.’”

Mickey snorted at his own joke, then went on.

“I’m yelling _Ian! Ian! Come on, wake up!_ And after a few minutes he finally came to.  Luckily, I think his hot cock woke him up, ‘cause he grabbed it right away and started crying again.  So, I get up on my knees and start pulling as hard as I can until the post finally gets free. 

"Now I have two fucking pieces of wood stuck to my arm because neither end of these poles will fit through the tiny hole in the handcuffs, but whatever… I’m free.  So, I jump up… I’m limping my ass around the room trying to figure out what the fuck to do. I put this stupid ass shirt over my head and tried to get my arms in, but these fucking posts – so I end up with one in and one out like I am now. Then I put on some shorts and I grab Ian by the arm and I’m yelling for him to get his ass up.  We take off running down the street, screaming and crying and looking like a fucking bunch of loons.  I’m secretly hoping the cops pull up just so we can get a ride over here, but wouldn’t you know it – those assholes are always around when you don’t need ‘em, but the second there’s an emergency they’re all at fucking Dunkin Donuts.”

Mickey sat straight up in the bed and moved his arms to mimic a run.

“So I figure the hospitals like eight blocks from the house, so we’re bookin’ it.  I haven’t run that goddamn fast since the last time I went to juvie.  You remember that Ian?  Only this time, no cops are chasing us.  So finally, we get here, and run straight into the goddamn ER, screaming for you assholes to fucking help us, and all that adrenaline and shit we got from running starts wearing off and we’re back on the floor rolling around screaming.”

Mickey held his hands up in the air triumphantly.

“And THAT is how we ended up in here, on fucking Valentine’s Day.  You fucking happy now?  Can I have some motherfucking morphine NOW??”

The nurse nodded her head, waiving her hands in the air like she couldn’t take any more – not if he expected her to walk out that door and respect his dignity in any way at all.  She walked out of the room, leaving Mickey to fall back on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“That bitch is gonna go out there and tell every single asshole that story now.”  He said, giving up on the idea of ever getting morphine.

Thirty seconds later, the doctor walked into the room, holding their patient folders in his hands.

“Mr… Milkovich... aaand Mr. Gallagher.” He said, not looking up at either of his patients yet.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.  It says here you’re having some kind of allergic reaction.  Why don’t you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know the pictures are a little large and overwhelming but Flickr is being a bitch tonight. I'll fix them later. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
